A New Adventure
by firefairy16
Summary: There is a new set of cards to be sealed. Sakura, Shaoran, and the rest of the gang including Eriol, Spinel, and Ruby Moon have to hurry and seal the cards. Plenty of SakuraxShaoran moments. Rated T for safety.
1. Character info

Alright I found the notebook that I thought had both my Winx Club story and my Cardcaptor Sakura story, but it only had my Cardcaptor story. Since I had written like five chapters in it I read through it again and decide to change it a little. I also thought of some new cards.

Ages  
Sakura- 18  
Shaoran- 18  
Tomoyo- 18  
Meilin- 18  
Eriol- 18  
Toya- 25  
Yukito-25  
Nakuru- 25  
Evelyn- 20

Evelyn (my character) is the reincarnation of Clow Reed's sister Claire. She has long dark blue hair and dark bluish-purple eyes. She has two magical "pets" a black wolf named Midnight and a white tiger named Day Lily. In their true forms they are animals, but in their borrowed forms they are human. Midnight's human name is Michael and Day Lily's name is Lila.

Claire had magical powers like Clow, except she used hers for fortune telling and other things. She helped Clow become the powerful sorceror that he was. To thank her for everything that she did for him, Clow helped her create her own cards. Some of them were based on Clow cards. The cards are dark purple and on the back of them is Claire's magic circle, which is similar to Clow's except that instead of a sun there is a lily.

When Claire died, the seal on her cards broke but Clow put another seal on them. When the seal broke again, some of Claire's cards took on rogue forms and separated themselves from the others. With their new powers, these cards are more difficult to find and even more difficult to capture.

Here's the list of Claire Cards:

**The Color**- changes the color of things; sometimes makes them completely rainbow  
**The Crystal**- can create any kind of crystal or precious gem  
**The Metal**- turns things into metal, also can produce different kinds of metal  
**The Shimmer**- makes things sparkle; based on the Glow  
**The Vanish**- makes things invisible; based on the Erase  
**The Whisper**- a very gentle card, Claire used it to communicate with people whom she put into trances  
**The Animate**- makes non-living things come to life  
**The Bitter**- self-explanatory; opposite of the Sweet and based on it  
**The Heavy**- makes things very heavy; counterpart of the Power  
**The Mystic**- has special healing powers, can heal most ailments; powerful card  
**The Nature**- produces plants and animals; based on Wood and Flower, also their counterpart  
**The Agility**- gives user or any mobile object incredible speed and agility; based on the Dash  
**The Multiply**- makes multiples of things; based on the Twin  
**The Emotion**- powers depend on users current emotion; powerful card  
**The Symphony**- creates beautiful music, plays different kinds of music; based on the Song  
**The Trance**- causes sleepwalking, hypnosis, etc.; based on Sleep and Dream  
**The Search**- can find anything  
**The Secret**- makes people admit their deepest secrets, it also memorizes them; is always in magical contact with Claire  
**The Intuition**- this card is highly intelligent and a master strategist, difficult to capture; powerful card  
**The Revive**- powers vary, from bringing back memories to reviving the spirits of people who died; powerful card  
**The Solstice**- can only be used on the winter and summer solstices; powers change depending on the solstice  
**The Cosmos**- predicts the future; powerful card  
**The Wish**- grants wishes; based on the Hope; powerful card  
**The Season**- powers change with the seasons  
**The Bard**- interprets fortunes in the form of poems  
**The Zodiac**- power changes every year; used for multiple purposes

ROGUE CARDS:

**The Fear**- makes people see the things they fear; nicknamed The Nightmare since it only affects people who are asleep; the most powerful of the Rogue cards  
**The Screech**- likes to do nothing but scream  
**The Haunt**- emits ghost-like beings  
**The Poison**- has various powers, mostly creates different kinds of poison and disguises them  
**The Lost**- gets stronger when there is a lot of despair around it


	2. Chapter 1

Yes I know there is a lot of dialogue. I'm working on not using so much. so pls just bear with me.

* * *

It was a hot, muggy summer day. The sun was shining brightly, maybe a little too brightly for comfort. The cicadas were humming their same old song. Some kids were running through sprinklers in their front yards, while others were on their way to the pool. In the middle of this was a two-story yellow house with a taxi parked in front of it.

"Remember to do your chores while I'm gone. Are you sure you don't want me to get Toya to come over and stay with you?", the tall man asked his eighteen year old daughter.

"I can take care of myself, Dad. Besides, Tomoyo offered to come over and stay with me," the girl replied.

"Alright, Sakura. See you in a month."

"Bye Dad. Be careful."

The taxi drove away from the Kinomoto residence. Sakura waited until the taxi was no longer in sight, then she walked into the house. Down the stairs flew a small, yellow "plush toy" carrying a pink knapsack with a sun, moon and stars print.

"Thanks Kero-chan,"Sakura said, taking it from his mouth.

"No prob. Anything for my pal. Of course it doesn't hurt that we have the whole house to ourselves for a month," he said, enthusiastically.

"Well, Dad has been looking forward to this dig since the discovery of those stone tablets last year," Sakura commented as she put on her new black and pink roller blades.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Tomoyo and get some ice cream!" Kero cheered.

The two set off towards the park. Kero popped his head out of the knapsack to enjoy the slight breeze that blew past. It wasn't long before they reached their destination.

"Sakura-chan! Kero-chan!" a girl with long wavy black hair waved to the two while she videotaped their approach.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Tomoyo you never change," Kero muttered.

"Sakura-chan, I received a very interesting text message last night," Tomoyo said.

"Really? Who was it from?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Tomoyo giggled.

"Let's get ice cream!" Kero exclaimed.

"But I've already brought some," Tomoyo held up a small cooler.

"Alright!" Kero cheered.

Tomoyo opened the cooler and took out three ice cream bars, then suggested they take a walk through the park as they ate. Kero flew over to Tomoyo's shoulder and took the bar that she had unwrapped for him, then the trio entered the park.

Two other teenagers were also making their way through the park. The girl had a big smile on her face as she walked a little ahead of her male companion.

"Meilin, where are we?" the boy asked.

"I'm not telling you," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret. Besides you should be able to figure out where we are if you just look around, Shaoran."

"All I know is that we're in a park-"

Shaoran stopped walking. Meilin looked at him confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black orb that was attached to a thick, red cord.

"What's wrong?" Meilin asked.

"I sense something," Shaoran stated, his sword appearing.

CLANG!

The trees suddenly became covered in metal, as well as the stream opposite of them. Out of the stream rose a metallic woman. The woman lunged herself at the couple.

"The magic is getting stronger. We must be close," Sakura said, as she raced towards the king penguin.

"Be prepared for whatever this is," Keroberos warned, as he flew beside her with Tomoyo on his back.

"Fire god, answer my call," Shaoran shouted. The woman quickly avoided the stream of fire.

"Shaoran, why isn't it working?" Meilin asked, as she stood behind him.

"She's too fast. But at least the fire is keeping her at bay," he replied. But for how long?, he thought.

"Over there. It's- it's the kid and the brat," Keroberos shouted from above. The metal woman stopped and looked up at him.

"Keroberos?" Shaoran exclaimed. Meilin waved at Tomoyo.

The screeching of wheels on the pavement caused everyone to turn their heads.

"Tomoyo, get somewhere safe. Keroberos, what is that?" Sakura asked, as she rounded the corner.

"It's the Metal card," Keroberos replied.

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head.

"One of Claire Reed's cards. Look, I'll explain everything later, right now you need to capture Metal," he ordered.

"And how exactly do-" she started.

Metal lunged herself at Sakura, but Sakura evaded her. Keroberos looked on as Sakura evaded Metal's attacks. That was until Metal touched the ground and created a sheet of iron that expanded quickly and made contact with Sakura's roller blades, causing her to fall.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Metal attacked Sakura, who was struggling to stand up.

"Fire god, Thunder god, answer my call," Shaoran commanded. A ring of fire surrounded Sakura, while bolts of lightning jumped out of the paper that floated above her. Keroberos unleashed a barrage of fireballs at Metal, who evaded every one.

Shaoran glanced over at Meilin, who nodded and grabbed Tomoyo's arm and pulled her towards the safety of the king penguin. The fire around Sakura died down and the bolts of lightning faded. Shaoran quickly ran over to her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Shaoran, what are you doing here?" she countered.

"You should ask Meilin."

"Hey, you two. Fight now, talk later," Keroberos flew in front of them and unleashed another barrage of fireballs at Metal. Sakura tried to get up again but she fell back down, wincing in pain.

"Keroberos, she can't get up. She's-" Shaoran started.

"No, Shaoran. I'm fine," Sakura said as she held up a card. "FLY!"

Sakura took to the sky, Keroberos followed suit with Shaoran on his back. Metal followed as well.

"Sakura the only way to defeat Metal is to immobilize it," Keroberos explained.

"That'll be easy," Sakura grinned.

"Fire won't work Sakura," Keroberos warned.

"Who said I was going to use fire?" Sakura countered. "MIST!"

Mist quickly flew toward Metal and within seconds turned her into a rusty statue. Metal fell to the ground below. Sakura landed on the ground.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Claire Card!"

Metal turned into a dark purple card and flew over to Sakura, who was sitting on the ground in obvious pain. Tomoyo and Meilin ran over to her as Keroberos landed.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think my ankle is sprained," Sakura replied as she took off her left roller blade.

"You've got a nasty looking scrape too," Meilin commented.

"I don't think you can heal that Sakura," Keroberos said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Sakura said.

"Shaoran, can you heal something like this?" Tomoyo looked up at him. He shook his head.

"But I know someone who can," he said, putting a hand on Meilin's shoulder. Meilin beamed.

She placed her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. A few moments later the wound quickly began to disappear.

"There," Meilin said.

"Wow Meilin. Thanks," Sakura said.

"It was nothing," Meilin blushed.

"So the brat knows healing magic?" Keroberos pondered.

"We were surprised too, since Meilin had never shown any magical ability whatsoever,"Shaoran said.

"Putting that aside. Keroberos you have some explaining to do," Sakura held up the Metal card.


	3. Chapter 2

That evening Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Shaoran at in the living room thinking about what Keroberos them about Clow Reed's sister and her set of cards. Kero had just left to talk to Yukito(Yue). Tomoyo and Meilin excused themselves to go make dinner, while Sakura and Shaoran stayed in the living, both deep in thought. That was until Sakura's cell phone started ringing.

"I hope it's not Toya," Sakura sighed as she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. A small envelope flashed on the screen.

_'Miss Sakura,_

_I was concerned for you today when I sensed the presence of a Claire card as our plane landed at the airport. By the time we got off the plane, the presence was gone. I was wondering if it was your doing. If so, please come to the Tsukimine Shrine tomorrow morning and bring the card with you._

_Sincerely, Eriol Hiiragizawa'_

Sakura's eyes widened. Eriol's here too, she thought.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Shaoran asked, leaning over to read the message.

"Eriol is here in Japan. He wants me to meet him at the Tsukimine Shrine tomorrow morning," Sakura said.

"Come on Toya. I'm telling ya she's fine," Kero said loudly.

"Kero-chan, what is it?" Sakura stood up.

"Your brother is here!" Kero shouted from the front door. Sakura ran out of the living room to join Kero.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I came to see how you were doing," Toya responded bluntly as he slipped on his slippers.

"Dad only left a few hours ago. Besides Tomoyo is here and we have guests."

"Who?" Toya pushed his way past her.

"Hey!" Sakura recovered and ran in front of Toya, stopping him.

"Get out of my way Sakura."

"You're not staying Toya."

"Who's here- YOU!" he exclaimed as Shaoran walked into the hallway.

"What did I tell you about bothering her, Toya," a soft voice stated.

"Thank you, Yukito," Kero sighed.

"Come on Toya let's go home," Yukito repeated.

"Yuki, I'm not going-OW!" Toya cried as Yue grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

"Sorry to have bothered you," Yue said as he pulled Toya out the door.

Tomoyo and Meilin, who had come out of the kitchen and witnessed the squabble, looked at each other and started laughing. Sakura let out a sigh. _Why does he act that way towards Shaoran?_, she thought.

"I kept telling him not to come over, but he wouldn't listen to me," Kero said, landing on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's alright Kero-chan. I was about to _move_ him anyway," Sakura said, scratching Kero behind his ear.

"Sakura-chan, Shaoran, dinner is almost ready," Tomoyo announced.

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter is short. And yes Toya is a little OC in this story.


	4. Chapter 3: Sakura's Midnight Stroll

_Where am I?_ Sakura asked herself.

She was surrounded by fields of white flowers. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze caressed her face. A soft voice whispered something inaudible, then everything went black.

Sakura got out of bed and walked over to her desk. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her book, then opened it. Kero opened his drawer and poked his head out.

"Sakura -_yawn_- what's wrong?" he asked sleepily. Sakura took out her cards, oblivious to Kero's presence.

"The Key which hides the powers of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release," she said. Kero flew out of the drawer.

"What's wrong, Sak-" he started. Sakura opened her window and climbed out.

"Fly," she whispered.

"SAKURA!" Kero shouted, as Sakura disappeared into the sky.

Downstairs Shaoran, who was staring at the ceiling, sat up on the couch when he thought he heard Kero's shout. _Was I imagining things_, he thought after a minute. Shaoran had just laid back down when the lights upstairs turned on.

"Everyone get up!" Kero yelled, flying downstairs turning the lights on.

"What's wrong with you?" Meilin asked grumpily as she and Tomoyo climbed down the stairs.

"Sakura just took off. I don't know where she's going, but she wasn't acting like herself when she climbed out of her window," Kero explained.

"We have to go after her," Shaoran said.

"What about Yukito-san? Shouldn't we notify him?" Meilin asked.

"No. Toya would find out and come along. That would only end up in another fight," Kero said.

"What about Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo suggested.

"He's already aware of the situation," a voice said.

A bright light engulfed the room for a moment before fading. Two figures stood before the four.

"Spinel?" Kero exclaimed.

"We have to hurry. Sakura is under Trance's spell," Spinel said.

"Li-san, Daidouji-san, Eriol wants you to stay here just in case Sakura-chan comes back," Ruby Moon said.

"Keroberos, Shaoran let's go," Spinel ordered.

"But first, Shaoran you should put a shirt on," Ruby Moon said with a giggle.

Eriol stood atop the entrance to the Tsukimine Shrine scanning the sky. Suddenly, a flash of blue caught his eye, an arrow whizzed by his head, narrowly missing him. Eriol turned to see Sakura floating in the air, surrounded by her cards.

"Sakura-san," Eriol said.

"Sakura!" Keroberos shouted.

The three guardian creatures landed atop the entrance, beside Eriol. Shaoran got off Keroberos' back and produced his sword.

"I see Ruby Moon didn't have to coax _you_ into coming," Eriol commented. Red tinted Shaoran's face as he glanced at Eriol, slightly annoyed.

"Now what?" Spinel asked.

"First we should figure out a way to get her to the ground," Eriol said.

"Are you suggesting that we shoot her down?" Ruby inquired, nervously.

"No. Shaoran could you knock the cards away from her, that will lure her to the ground," Eriol turned to him.

"Petals of wind, answer my call," Shaoran commanded.

The powerful gust scattered the cards before surrounding Sakura in a sphere, which then lowered her to the ground. Once there the sphere disappeared and Sakura started after the cards, but was cut off by Spinel, Ruby, Keroberos, and Shaoran.

"Sakura-san, we aren't trying to hurt you," Eriol spoke calmly as he approached her.

"How are we going to free her?" Ruby asked.

"Well normally I would use Dream. However I am not Dream's master now. So…" Eriol trailed off.

"Maybe I could use it," Shaoran suggested.

"You aren't Dream's master either kid," Keroberos stated.

"But I'm the one who caught Dream when it was a Clow card," Shaoran reminded him.

"You still cannot command the card," Kaho said, walking up to the group.

"If Yue was here, would he be able to use it?" Ruby asked. Eriol and Kaho shook their heads.

A faint breeze blew through the trees, dislodging a card, which flew down to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, please wake up," it begged.

"That is the sealed card, isn't it?" Spinel asked.

"It used to be, then it changed," Shaoran replied.

"The sealed card merged with the blank card that Sakura created herself and became the Hope card," Keroberos explained.

Hope flew around Sakura a few times before flying over to Shaoran. He held out his hand and Hope landed on it. Shaoran tossed the card, which then started spinning. The group looked at him in bewilderment.

"Hope!" he shouted, striking the card with the tip of his blade. Hope appeared in front of him and smiled.

"I need your help, Dream. Please free our master," Hope said.

A card appeared before her and lit up. A butterfly rose from it and fluttered over to Sakura, landing on her head. Hope turned back into a card and landed on the ground. Sakura's eyes closed and she fell to her knees. Her staff glowed briefly as a small figure detached from it.

"That's Trance," Eriol said. The scattered Sakura cards lit up and flew towards Trance, surrounding it.

"Mirror, take our master's form," Hope's voice commanded. Mirror picked up the staff.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Claire card," Mirror said.

Trance turned into a dark purple card and flew over to Shaoran. All the Sakura cards floated above Sakura, who was asleep on Keroberos' back.

"Shaoran, Keroberos, you keep a close watch on her for the rest of the night," Eriol said, as Shaoran climbed onto Spinel's back.

"Do you still want us to come tomorrow morning?" Keroberos asked.

"Come tomorrow at noon," Eriol replied, waving goodbye.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Sakura woke up. She sat up in bed looking around. _What a weird dream_, she thought. Her bedroom door opened and Kero's head popped in.

"Ah, good you're awake. You gave us quite a scare last night," he said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

'We'll explain later. Hurry up and get dressed," Kero closed the door and flew back downstairs.

Sakura sighed before getting up and walking over to her closet. _What was Kero talking about?_, she wondered as she pulled a pink tank top over her head. After pulling her hair into a ponytail, Sakura hurried downstairs. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Shaoran were sitting in the living room chatting.

"Morning sleepy head," Meilin said. Tomoyo stood up and walked over to Sakura. She took Sakura's hand in hers.

"I was so worried about you, Sakura-chan," she said.

"What are you talking about, Tomoyo?" Sakura gently pulled her hand away.

"You mean you don't remember what happened last night?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course she doesn't. She was under Trance's spell. She had no control of her body," Kero answered.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked again.

Shaoran stood up and walked over to her. He pulled a dark purple card out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Sakura asked looking at it.

"Eriol can probably explain better than I can," Shaoran replied. Sakura tilted her head, confused.

* * *

"It has begun hasn't it," a sweet voice giggled.

"I don't see anything funny about this," said a male voice.

"It has to be this way though. You two have to be careful as to not give anything away," another voice warned.


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura and the others started off toward the Tsukimine Shrine. The sun was beating down on them, making the walk almost unbearable.

"What I wouldn't give for some nice cold lemonade," Meilin said.

"We're almost there, brat, stop complaining," Kero remarked.

"Don't start Kero- chan," Sakura said sternly as she twirled the star key around her finger.

Suddenly from around the corner, a dog came running with his leash flying behind him. The dog ran right into Sakura causing her to fall. Shaoran rushed to catch her, but a gust of wind caught her and stood her back up as if nothing happened.

"Minuit, fermez!" a voice shouted. A young woman appeared from around the corner. The dog stopped.

"Is this your dog?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," the girl sighed.

"Does he escape often?" Sakura asked picking up the leash.

"From time to time. I guess that's caused by the wolf blood in him," the girl remarked.

"Wolf blood?" Meilin exclaimed.

"Yes, Minuit is part wolf- Oh how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Evelyn. I just moved here because of my job," the woman said.

"Hi I'm Sakura. This is Tomoyo, Meilin, and Shaoran," Sakura said, gesturing towards each respectively.

Kero gently bit down on Tomoyo's hand. She looked down to see Kero holding her phone and pointing to the time.

"I hate to be rude but we're going to be late for an important meeting," she said.

"That's alright. I should be getting back home anyways," Evelyn said, taking the leash from Sakura. When Evelyn was gone, Kero flew out.

"Sakura, that was too close. What if she saw you using your powers," Kero scolded.

"But I didn't even sense there was someone around the corner," Sakura replied.

"So this is where you were?" Nakuru said walking up to them.

"We've been waiting for you," Suppie said from her shoulder.

"Sorry. A dog got away from its owner and ran into us," Tomoyo explained.

"That's okay," Nakuru said.

"Come on. We shouldn't keep Eriol waiting," Suppie added.


End file.
